Divã
by Lumen V
Summary: -Isso foi... Tão didático quanto mais nojento que sua primeira menstruação. -Disse-me. Virei o corpo para poder ver seu rosto e sua expressão era de desagrado. -Que tipo de cara é esse que nem sabe beijar? Hurg! Isso explica esse trauma. -Mas não é? JiLy U.A
1. Chapter 1

HP **não me pertence,** apenas os peguei emprestados eternamente.

**N/A:** Bem vindos ao meu mais novo mundo, pra quem ler, gostar e não gostar também. :DD

Espero que sejam receptivos com minha fic e que curtam essa nova empreitada.

Voltei para esse mundo faz pouco tempo (de ficWritter), e espero que não esteja enferrujada!

Apreciem** sem** moderação!

* * *

**_Entre Vermelho e Preto_**

_**Chapter: 1**_

_**Por: Jeen V.**_

* * *

_Grau de loucura se mede devido ao seu grau de instabilidade mental!?_

x-x

Tudo era uma questão de escolha, ouvi dizer. É claro que necessariamente, acreditamos naquilo que queremos. Também.

Só não entendo da necessidade de meus queridos amigos quererem me mandar para um psicólogo. Há sim, eles o fizeram!

Amigos da onça.

Segundo meus queridos, sou tão desequilibrada mentalmente quanto um ornitorrinco com diarreia. O que não é legal, principalmente a parte de ser comparada com um ornitorrinco.

O interessante é que, depois de um mês, -sim, entraram na minha cabeça durante um mês inteiro! - eu finalmente cedi.

-Lily Evans, o Dr. te aguarda. –Sorriu uma morena alta e bonita.

Sorri nervosamente, pois a qualquer momento poderei correr daqui.

Não sou doida e nem louca! Apena levemente desequilibrada. E feliz.

Não vejo mal nenhum nisso!

-Ok moça. –Sorri falsamente –não estou feliz com essa situação, me aceite-, e segui até a sala desse doutor.

Tomara que não seja um velho pervertido e que nem faça perguntas indecentes.

Porque é que nem ir a um ginecologista tarado, tu tá lá para ser examinada e o cara se aproveita. Sim, eu tive o desprazer de passar por essa situação. O pior foi descobrir que nem médico era aquele merda (desculpe a expressão), era o filho do doutor. Dei tanta porrada nele que até hoje deve sentir meus socos. E o doutor Hiroshi (o pai, o verdadeiro) com medo, me fez a proposta de dois anos de exames de rotina grátis. Eu aceitei, é claro. Oras, uma economia muito grande que posso gastar em outras coisas, por exemplo: chocolate!

Mas nada disso justifica o abuso. Ah se eu ver esse traste de novo na minha frente...

-Irei dar tanta porrada, mas tanta porrada que nem o melhor cirurgião do mundo irá conseguir consertar aquela cara de merda! –Sussurrei. Não tenho culpa se esse assunto ainda me revolta.

-Bom dia Srta. Evans. Vejo que o seu dia já começou bem agitado.

Infelizmente tenho essa mania de conversar sozinha e foi um dos motivos que meus amigos-onças me fizeram vir até aqui.

Olhei para o tal do divã –bom Deus! Eu realmente estou aqui! - nervosamente e rolei os olhos à procura do velho tarado querendo saber das minhas taratices.

O lugar lembrava casa de vó. Pinturas claras em algumas paredes e escuras em outras. Quadros, flores e cheiro de livro e um ótimo perfume masculino. Essa sala era mais organizada que minha vida inteira! E olha que é de um homem.

_Sacanagem._

-Meus dias sempre começam agitados, fazer o que. –Respondi e finalmente encontrei o velho tarado sentado atrás de sua mesa de trabalho.

Cê tá de brincadeira comigo.

Abri e fechei os olhos repetidamente, do qual pude ver –depois de umas onze piscadelas forçadas-, a confusão no semblante do médico mental.

Ho ho! Como diria Jack Sparrow, meu querido e excêntrico marido.

-Está tudo bem, senhorita? –Perguntou-me parecendo preocupado.

-Ahn, claro, claro. Por onde começo? –Isso, direto ao ponto sempre!

-Começa sentando aqui no meu colo, querida. –O ouvi dizer com uma voz sedutora, me arrastando até ele e...

-Senhorita Evans? Está prestando atenção? –A realidade me chamou.

Sorri envergonhada, mal sabia o nome dessa pessoa e já estava tendo alucinações eróticas acordada!

-Claro, claro. –Respondi brevemente e o fitei nos olhos.

Por Kami!

Não conseguia desviar de jeito nenhum e ele também era insistente. Até que virou um jogo de resistência ocular, do qual após um minuto se passar (suposição, é claro) e eu forçar a vista para ele como se estivesse dizendo: _Eu sei que você é lindo, mas desista, perdedor!_

Ele sorriu, um sorriso muito charmoso, devo salientar, e piscou os olhos em rendição.

Ahá! Essa eu sempre ganho.

-Por favor, sente-se no divã. –Orientou-me com a mão.

Logo sentei nessa coisa medonha que nos faz contar coisas inúteis de nossas vidas e fechei os olhos.

-Senhorita Lly Evans, gostaria que relaxasse o máximo possível. Se sentir que forcei a barra ou qualquer outra coisa, está totalmente em seu direito de me mandar calar a boca educadamente. –Começou a sessão de modo relaxado.

Gostei desse cara.

-Bem, comece desde o começo, se apresentando e logo em seguida falando quais e porque os motivos que te fizeram chegar até mim. –Perguntou depois do longo silêncio que se fez.

É, realmente estou nessa situação e já que estou nela...

-Me chamo Lily Evans, tenho vinte e cinco anos, um metro e sessenta e nove de altura, 58kg, olhos verdes, ruiva, pouco peito e bunda. Acho, escute bem, acho que sou um pouco fora do normal. Talvez meu cabelo reflita um pouco sobre o meu interior, entende? Sou formada em gastronomia e amo o que faço e nos horários livres faço questão de descer a porrada num saco de pancadas, pois treino boxing desde sempre. –Parei para respirar um pouco. –Minhas cinco paixões desde sempre são: Filmes, livros, chocolates, músicas e golfinhos. E meu maior sonho sempre foi ter um golfinho, do qual nunca se realizou porque é... complicado. Mas tenho um gatinho cinza que chamo de Moony, que era para ser o nome do meu não golfinho, e um gatinho laranjinho chamado Prongs. –Respirei novamente. –E um cachorro preto chamado Pads. E sou da Igreja Louvadora do Senhor Goku.

Mais um minuto de silêncio e logo depois pude ouvir ele dar uma tossezinha para disfarçar o silêncio e a risada.

-Bom começo Srta Lily. –Pude perceber que ele sorria. –Me conte mais sobre sua vida, abra-se pra mim.

Levemente descruzei minhas pernas inconscientemente.

Aaa não fala isso, doutor. Minha mente é perversa demais. Só espero que ele não tenha reparado nisso. Seria vergonhoso demais!

-Olha Doutor, se quer que eu conte sobre minha vida como se fosse um amigo, me chame pelo primeiro nome. –Resmunguei. Como tu vai contar sobre algo para alguém que te chama de_ 'Srta. Evans_' toda hora? Eu hein! –Podemos começar, eu sabendo o seu nome. –É, eu havia esquecido e senti que ele percebeu que eu não sabia seu nome.

Ainda bem que eu ficava de costas, jamais conseguiria contar qualquer coisa pra essa pessoa olhando-o nos olhos.

-Me chamo James Potter. Tenho vinte e seis anos, um metro e oitenta, 70kg. Me acho calmo, meu cabelo deve refletir no que sou também. Formado em psicologia pela universidade de Harvard, amo o que faço e no meu tempo livre gosto de praticar esportes em geral. Correr principalmente, mas adoro um jogo de xadrez e treino kick boxing, muay thai e jiu jitsu desde que me conheço por gente. Adoro livros, músicas, filmes e comer. Tenho um cachorro husky chamado Black, que é em homenagem a um amigo. –Senti que ele possuía um leve sorriso nos lábios e um olhar divertido.

-Seu amigo morreu? -Perguntei descaradamente. Como alguém poderia se chamar Black!?

-Não, é porque ele é um cachorro mesmo. -O ouvi conter uma gargalhada.

Quase, quase suspirei.

Moreno, de olhos incrivelmente esverdeados (não vi direito), traços delicados mas masculinos até demais. Alto, cheiroso, educado e absurdamente charmoso e lindo. Esse cara exalava sex appeal, Meu kami!

E simplesmente batia comigo.

Não é possível!

Já estou prevendo longas sessões de pura imaginação erótica.

E é claro que de minha parte.

Que decepção!

* * *

**N/A:** Oii gente, aqui está mais uma nova empreitada e espero que gostem. :DD

Se possível, deixem uma review avaliando a fic, ficaria muito grata e att viria mais rápido! :DDD

Kisus Kisus

Jeen V.


	2. Chapter 2

HP **não me pertence,** apenas os peguei emprestados eternamente.

Apreciem** sem** moderação!

* * *

**_Entre Vermelho e Preto_**

_**Chapter: 2**_

_**Por: Jeen V.**_

* * *

_Porque tudo que é divinamente proibido, é mais gostoso?_

x-x

-Lily, ouça bem: você NÃO vai parar de se consultar! -Essa é a voz de uma das onças. Revirei os olhos, na árdua tentativa de ignorá-la.

-Macknnon, não converso sobre assuntos pessoais durante o expediente. -Desconversei. -E mexa bem esse franguinho lindo, pois quero meu Fricassé divino hoje!

-Conta outra Evans, tu não me escapa! -Ela murmurou daquele jeito. É _daquele jeito_ que amigos da onça fazem.

-Irei dar uma bandeada pelo restaurante.

As vantagens se der A Chefe.

xx-xx

"Puxa, hoje foi uma noite daquelas." Exclamei para mim mesma, enquanto me jogava em uma cadeira qualquer do-agora- restaurante vazio.

Olhei ao redor do meu estimado restaurante: RedLils. Eu sei, tão normal não? O importante é o sucesso que ele faz.

Eu amo esse lugar, é onde dou vida as coisas.

É um lugar aconchegante, com cores claras em degrade para dar um up na decoração, isso é importantíssimo. Possuía alguns quadros pelas paredes, alguns feitos pelos clientes e geralmente crianças, devo salientar, o que deixava sempre um ar mais familiar. Gostava de deixar um arranjo de flores em cada mesa; havia um total de 70 mesas ao redor e bem distribuídas ao espaço, eram de madeiras em tons escuros assim como as cadeiras, das quais possuíam estofados, afinal, ficar horas sentado numa coisa extremamente dura não é legal. Eu diria que o restaurante é um lugar charmoso e calmo e curiosamente é alvo de casais. Não é um restaurante enorme, eu diria mediano, claro que conforme o crescimento de clientela e verba.

Meu amado e suado restaurante.

Somente em fotos e muito bem detalhadas conseguiria mostrá-la de forma certa.

-Então, Lily Evans! -Marlene apareceu não sei da onde, me dando um susto.

Vadia!

-Lene, por favor, não sou louca! -Tentei argumentar.

-Meu bem, ruiva do meu coração, ninguém está te chamando de louca. -Lene revirou os olhos. -Só que você precisa hm... dissipar essa sua suposta energia! -Olhei pra ela confusa. -Principalmente a mental. -A desgraçada sorriu meio sem graça.

-Viu só! Vocês me odeiam! -Olhei raivosamente para ela. -E você está despedida.

-Conta outra Lils. -Marlene novamente revirou os olhos.

Quando te falta argumento você parte pra agressão, normal.

E emburrei. Feito uma criancinha de dez anos e bem sapeca.

-Me conta vai, porque não quer se consultar? -Perguntou com a voz suave. -Ele não é de seu agrado?

Estreitei os olhos pela tentativa frustrada de tentar me comprar com palavras suaves.

-Ele é legal. -Ele é eroticamente erótico. -Divertido, eu diria...

Observei que Lene sorriu.

-O que mais? -Perguntou a descarada.

Aquela musica da novela Rubi serve muito bem nela: _É una descarada._

Totalmente.

-Como assim o que mais? -Perguntei evasivamente. -Ele é um psicólogo, eu não fico olhando pra cara dele.

-Mas...

-Não complica Marlene! -Resmunguei.

-Mas...

-Ele é bem apessoado. -Respondi, logo de uma vez, enquanto revirava meus olhos.

-Apessoado? Explique.

-Bem, temos pontos em comum. E ele parece ser um bom entendedor de mentes. -Respondi, dando de ombros.

Marlene ficou quieta. Estranho.

-Só isso? -Perguntou chateada.

-Lene, ele é um velho de 50 anos! -Sinto que minha boca estava começando a contorcer-se, tentando evidenciar a mentira. -Juro!

Eu teria que escapar dela. Não posso dar as características exatas da boa pessoa desse doutor.

Na na na.

Percebi que ela me olhou desconfiada e deu um leve sorrisinho.

-Se você diz, quem sou eu pra negar. -Deu de ombros. -E já que ele é um cinquentão, que tal aceitar a continuar indo trocar umas ideias com ele. Afinal, não existe nenhum atrativo a mais para se evitar...

Olhei pra ela descaradamente fuzilando-a com os olhos.

-O.k!

Esses amigos da onça...

x-

E aqui estou eu de novo, a espera de ser atendida pelo doutor tudo de bom.

Entendam, eu não queria ter alucinações eróticas com meu psicólogo!

É antiético e deliciosamente delicioso. Aquela bundinha, aquele sorriso...

-Senhorita Evans, o Dr. Potter te aguarda. -Chamou-me educadamente a morena bonita.

-E lá vamos nós de novo. -Levantei -me, rolando os olhos e caminhei até a bendita porta da perdição, abrindo-a vagarosamente.

-Srta. Evans, como você está elegante hoje. -Cumprimentou-me o maldito, educadamente demais.

-Sr. Potter, é um desprazer ter de voltar, mas amigos da onça insistem e persistem e quem sou eu pra contradize-los? -Resmunguei, enquanto caminhava até o maldito sofá. -Principalmente quando á ameaças de cortes de chocolates.

Sinto que o Sr. Potter sorriu.

-Então Srta Evans...

-Lily, doutor, Lily! -Resmunguei revirando os olhos.

-Então Lily, como foi seu dia? -Perguntou-me.

-Bem, corrido como sempre. Meu restaurante puxa toda minha energia, mas sabe, eu adoro a adrenalina. -Respondi entusiasmada. -Gosto da pressão, de dar duro, dar ordens e gritar horrores quando algo não sai como o esperado. É um trabalho exigente e puxado, mas sempre compensa no final. É algo prazeroso, é tipo um orgasmo? -Perguntei a mim mesma. Acho que essa era a melhor palavra que definiria a sensação.

Ouvi um resmungo constrangedor e uma leve tosse fictícia.

-Parece bem interessante seu trabalho, Lily. -Sua voz estava um pouco rouca, me arrepiei toda. -E o resto, como anda sua vida?

-Já respondi Doutor, essa é a minha vida.

Não tinha mais o que dizer a respeito. Essa era minha rotina.

-Sua vida pessoal, Lily. -Perguntou calmamente.

Olhei-o de esguia, pensando sobre minha vida pessoal. Minha família, minhas brigas, realizações, ex-namorados, ficantes...

Seu olhar sustentava o meu e então arregalei os olhos.

-Ó meu Deus, eu não tenho histórias para contar! -Exasperei-me. -Passei tanto tempo me dedicando ao restaurante que esqueci que tinha uma vida social.

Está explicado o porque das mensagens estranhas de minha mãe, como: _Lily Evans, se não me der noticias e um neto, juro que te corto..._ O resto é impróprio demais.

-Ai está um ponto a se discutir. -James respondeu. -Agora parece bem claro o que seus _amigos da onça_ pretendem.

Olhei-o novamente, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Nem me fale nessas onças, são terríveis! -Resmunguei. Hoje é o dia do resmungo.

-Eles só querem teu bem. -Argumentou.

Revirei meus lindos olhos verdes.

-Seeei.

-Você é jovem Srta. Evans, merece ter uma vida além do seu sucesso profissional. -Continuou, solene. -Qual foi a ultima vez que teve um encontro?

Oras, que atrevido, como ousa querer saber de meus romances...

-Faz tempo. -Respondi a contra-gosto.

-E... -Instigou.

-E o quê? -Indaguei. -Não tem nada pra contar. Meus encontros e tudo o mais foram uns fracassos.

-Interessante, e posso saber do porque crê veemente nisso? -Perguntou-me. Parecia bem interessado.

-Não sou uma espécie bem aceitável.

-Bem, estou curioso a respeito. -Esse foi o_: continue a sua infeliz história para eu rir depois, bitch!_ -Poderemos analisar quais são os problemas que decorrem num relacionamento. -A gentileza dele quebrou minhas barreiras.

Suspirei. Eu era um problema para o romance.

-Doutor James, você acha que ser mulher é algo fácil? -Perguntei, enquanto raciocinava. -As primeiras vezes na vida de uma mulher ou podem ser traumatizantes ou revigorantes.

Eu sentei de frente pra ele.

Céus, essa coisa morena não é de Deus não. Estou cobiçando o pecado.

Vida triste.

-Bem, supostamente entendo somente vossas mentes, então, tecnicamente... -Ele deu de ombros e um sorrisinho de lado.

Coisa charmosa.

Sorri com benevolência.

-Sinto em lhe dizer, Senhor Potter, que não conhece, não. -Respondi com toda a certeza desse mundo.

Ele me olhou curioso e arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Diga-me porque cargas d'água eu não entenderia? -Perguntou, acho que levou para o pessoal. -Sou um psicólogo, analiso as pessoas e seus problemas.

-Sim, é verdade. -Respondi, ainda no mesmo tom. -Mas a mente de uma mulher é algo como um oceano. Tu sabe que está ali, sabe da intensidade e densidade, mas nunca saberá todas as coisas que vivem nele.

Ele me fitou ceticamente e depois sorriu.

-É uma teoria interessante. -O vi escrevendo em seu caderninho de anotações.

Isso, me use de exemplo!

-Estou curioso, Lily Evans. Realmente curioso. -Respondeu. -Gostaria que me mostrasse esse mundo submerso feminino dos quais nenhum homem ou ser humano jamais compreendeu.

Eu sorri novamente.

-Principalmente á respeito das primeiras vezes de uma mulher. -Ele realmente parecia interessado. -É uma lógica bem interessante a se analisar! Estou realmente curioso.

O sorriso predominou em meu rosto.

Um dia é da caça, e o outro é do caçador e eu adoro contar histórias.

-Então Potter, a vida de uma mulher é feita de várias primeiras vezes. -Estava empolgada. -Coloquemos assim: PVVM.

-Que seria...? -Ele realmente estava interessado.

-Primeiras Vezes na Vida de uma Mulher.

* * *

**N/A: Heello everybody haaaaaate Chris! 8D**

**O segundo capitulo saiu beeem atrasado. (universidade=tempo= sem limites). **

**Foi curto e espero poder melhorá-lo nesse mês de férias. (OUYEAH)**

**O importante é eu conseguir seguir meu cronograma para essa história. Só tenham paciência. :))**

**Agradeço a quem lê, quem leu, quem favoritou, quem comentou, quem seguiu. **

**E que, obviamente, isso possa se repetir. **

**hahahaha**

**Estou falando sério! :D**

**Mil beijos, **

**Jeen. **

**01/09/14**


	3. Chapter 3

**HP não me pertence!**

* * *

**Divã**

**Chapter: 3**

**Por: Jeen V.**

* * *

Hoje era uma noite agitada. Estava simplesmente lotado.

Corri para a cozinha e suspirei.

-Qual é Evans? Não dá conta não? - A morena-demonha perguntou, sorrindo igual uma mula.

Infantilmente mostrei-lhe meu dedo do meio.

-Lene, estamos super lotados e tem gente de fora ainda! -Eu estava impressionada e pressionada. - É só quinta-feira ainda mulher.

Ela revirou os olhos.

-Lily, isso já aconteceu uma vez, porque todo esse desespero? -Perguntou, enquanto montava alguns alimentos no prato.

Nem eu sabia, mas era um sentimento de reconhecimento.

-Acho que é medo Lene, RedLis esta ficando grande demais. -Mordi meus lábios. Era muita adrenalina pulsando.

-Nisso concordo, apesar desse nome tosco, esta cada vez mais atrativo.

Resmunguei-lhe e mandei se catar.

Olhei meu grupo de garçons compostos por 15 pessoas e vi que estava ficando barra pesada pra eles, teria que pedir um socorro aos amigos-onça.

Disquei o primeiro numero, rezando para que me atendesse, o que não demorou muito. Obrigada Goku!

-FRaaaank preciso que venha para o Red AGORA! -Gritei logo de cara e desligando depois e já discando o próximo número.

-Reeemus, AGORA NO RED! -E novamente, fiz a mesma coisa.

O melhor jeito de chamar os amigos-onças é não deixarem responderem.

-Ae Lene, chamei mais gente pra hoje. -Disse à ela, enquanto cuidava das panelas. Incrivelmente o que mais estava saindo hoje eram as sopas de mandioca e ervilha. Estavam com 100% de aprovação.

Isso é lindo demais.

-Quem?

-Frank e Remus e todas suas habilidades.

Olhei novamente para o relógio e já faziam 10 minutos que havia os chamado.

Cruzei os braços, resmungando igual uma velha ranzinza.

-Não adianta ficar com essa cara mulé. Bora trabalhar. -Lene resmungou, revirando os olhos.

-A chefe aqui sou eu, te orienta. -Devolvi.

Girei os olhos pela enorme cozinha industrial, me sentindo emocionada como se fosse a primeira vez. Meus olhos já começaram a expelir água. Tudo conquistado com o meu pobre suor pobre.

Chá lá head chá lá.

-Lily! -Ouvi a voz infame-onça de Remus Lupin vindo em minha direção.

Olhei para os seus 1,85cm -de pura deliciosidade sacana e seus cabelos castanhos-claros e olhos âmbar- com desdém:

-Não demorei nem 10 segundos para falar contigo e isso já fazem 15 minutos. -Como não posso competir pela altura -morro com meus 1,67-, faço com o olhar.

Remus sorriu e minha calcinha caiu.

É foda ter amigos gostosos.

-O importante é que eu vim, hu? -Resmungou, revirando os olhos.

-Hoje ela esta difícil Remus. -Marlene-onça resmungou.

-Lily! Foi mal o atraso, mas quando precisar de ajuda, tente pedir antes poxa.

Olhei para o Longbottom Frank e seus 1,80cm -de pura deliciosidade sacana e seus cabelos pretos e olhos azuis- com desdém:

-Não quero saber quem atirou o pau no gato e matou o ganso afogado. Bora se trocarem e me servirem como boas vadias!

Á aquele desejo insano de ter o poder de falar tais coisas...

Olhei para as faces de meus amigos-onças (e todo os outros ajudantes de cozinha) que me olhavam como se fosse retardada.

-Vadia mentira nunca vi tão mofaia, espirito do mal cão de b...

-OK Evans! -Lene-onça falou alto, revirando os olhos e batendo uma colher de pau na mão.

Sensual miga-roar.

\- e saia! Ando pelo certo como 10 mais 10 é vinte! -Conclui o refrão. -Sinceramente, não pago vocês para ficarem atoas! Vamos que hoje a massa é mole mas não é dura! -Dei-lhes as costas para dar atenção à minha obra prima.

Goku, como é duro ser chefe.

Eram mais de uma hora da madrugada, o corpo pedindo socorro mas com uma imensa felicidade por dentro.

-Conseguimos pessoal! -Saudei a todos, erguendo um copo de cerveja para os meus mais de 20 funcionários, dos quais, retribuíram.

-Hoje foi cansativo demais. -Lene resmungou, mas eu sabia que ela tinha a mesma sensação que eu. -Somos uma ótima equipe. Fazemos mais sobre pressão do que sem.

Todo mundo riu.

Sorri, isso era muito verdade.

Quando diminuiu bastante o movimento, Frank e Remus pediram para sair, precisavam terminar sei lá o quê. Mas né, o lucro da noite foi totalmente válido. E os putos ainda arranjaram uns telefones.

Putos.

-Bom gente, vamos terminar logo isso aqui. Apesar de amar com todo meu coração este lugar, preciso pregar os olhos.

Ouvi alguns funcionários dizendo que ainda iriam sair para se divertirem?

Oras, não estou com inveja. Não mesmo. Só quero que caiam e quebrem as pernas.

NÃO, NÃO VEGETA! PRECISO DELES COM PERNAS BOAS!

~Jily~

_-I like big butts and I can not lie_  
_You other brothers can't deny_  
_That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist_  
_And a round thing in your face_  
_You get sprung, wanna pull out your tough_  
_'Cause you notice that butt was stuffed_  
_Deep in the jeans she's wearing_  
_I'm hooked and I can't stop staring_  
_Oh baby, I wanna get wit'cha_  
_And take your picture_  
_My homeboys tried to warn me_  
_But with that butt you got makes me feel so horny_  
_Ooh, Rump-o'-smooth-skin_  
_You say you wanna get in my Benz?_

-Senhorita Evans? -Olhei assustada ao redor.

-_Well use me, use me..._ -Continuei cantando, ainda desconfiada da onde aquela voz havia saído.

Meu fone esquerdo simplesmente foi puxado.

-Heeei! Rouba meu bolo mas não me tira o meu fone não! -Esbravejei. Estava chegando no melhor refrão do Baby Got Back! Uma clássica.

-Desculpe Srta. Evans, tive que o fazer! Estou chamando a Srta a uns bons dois minutos. -A sim, aquela voz. Olhei para o meu lado esquerdo e lá estava ele em pé, sorrindo.

Pecaminoso.

-Bem, não vi a morena bonita aqui para dizer: O senhor Potter irá atende-la agora! -Resmunguei revirando os olhos.

Potter sorriu de lado.

Pecaminoso.

-Bom, vamos lá então. -Ele chamou-me para entrar naquela sala organizada. Suspirei e levantei, passando por ele e indo direto sentar.

-Baby got back, hu? -Pude perceber um certo tom e divertimento em sua voz.

Concordei com a cabeça.

-Uma clássica!

-Claro que é... -O ouvi resmungar. _-My anaconda don't want none Unless you've got buns, hun_. -Pude sentir um leve sarcasmo em sua voz e seus olhos.

-Como disse, clássica.

Eita Giovanaaa! Será que ele tem uma Anaconda?

-Evans? Lily! -O ouvi me chamar.

Respirei fundo. Ok. Eu posso, eu consigo e confio em tudo aquilo que me fortalece.

-Goku seja louvado. -Sussurrei em minha oração. -Podemos começar doutor James.

Me aconcheguei mais até ficar confortável.

-Como foi essa semana? -Uau, pergunta metralha logo de cara.

-Foi difícil e novamente consegui sobreviver. Claro que as vezes não faz sentido estar vivo, mas quando se supera suas próprias conquistas é fenomenal. -Já que era para abrir a boca e não as pernas -á eu queria safadinho-, que eu solte com sinceridade.

-Bom mesmo Lily. O que conquistaste? -Conclui que havia interesse da parte dele. Ótimo!

-Bem, me superei nos pratos e no restaurante! Essa semana foi lotadérrimo, pura pressão na ruivinha aqui! -Eu sentia meu orgulho jorrando em palavras. -Minha pessoa aguenta qualquer pressão nessa vida.

-Hm, bem... -Um pigarreio suave foi falho. -E na vida pessoal?

Sentei no divã e olhei para aqueles olhos.

-Mas essa é a minha vida pessoal! -Revirei os olhos e voltei a deitar.

Ouvi Potter suspirar.

Uééé!

~jily~

-Hei Lily vamos tomar um sorvete? -Ouço a onça-mor me chamar.

Maldita hora em que lhe dei a chave de minha casa.

Estava com o Pads todo fofo em meus pés, enquanto assistíamos um filme. Olhei-a e vi Prongs em seu colo.

-Traidor! -Resmunguei.

-Vamos ruiva. Será divertido. -Ela tinha aquela expressão e aquele sorriso.

Vadia nata.

Marlene e eu tínhamos uma amizade de mais de 10 anos. Ela é linda com todas aquelas curvas, olhos esverdeados, lindos cabelos pretos e seus 1,70 de altura.

Revirei-lhe os olhos.

-Quero te apresentar uma pecaminosidade. -Senti um entusiasmo lindo vindo dela.

-Opa. Irei me arrumar.

Levantei e corri para o quarto. Como estava quente, botei-me em um vestido azul bem lindinho. Não era muito comprido, ia até metade das coxas. Tinha um decote em vê e na cintura ficava folgadinho e pra completar, coloquei uma botinha preta.

Ok. Leve e básica para um sorvete.

-Vambora! -Disse enquanto a puxava pelas mãos. -Amo vocês! -Gritei para meus amados animais.

-Calma ruiva! -Pediu sorrindo. -Não precisava se arrumar tanto pra um sorvete.

-Querida, quando eu me arrumar de verdade para algum lugar, será para matar e levantar cobras.

Ela riu gostosamente.

Chegamos na Brumas Sorveteria e suas divindades.

-Ó céus, eu amo esse lugar!

-Eu sei Lily, tu sempre diz isso toda vez que estamos aqui. -Mostrei-lhe a língua.

Pegamos nosso mega sorvete de flocos com muitos chocolates e outros docinhos.

-Preparada? -Lene perguntou sorrindo.

-Sempre buxuda! -Comecei já atacando. -Manda ver.

De repente vi algo que me dez transpirar hormônios e estava vindo em nossa direção e deu um cotoco na cabeça de Lene.

_UAU._

-Ai seu puto! -Reclamou mas sorriu. -Pensei que não viria mais.

-Desculpe doce donzela. -Apolo* revirou os olhos e me olhou. Daquele jeito.

-Uau Marlene, não sabia que escondia algo tão sórdido assim. -O que? -Sirius Black, com todo meu prazer. -Ele pegou minha mão e a beijou.

_UAU._

-Lily Evans, prazer. -Respondi educadamente mas ainda sem entender se era um elogio ou uma desgraça.

-Cale a boca mulambo. -Lene reclamou emburrada e Sirius com todo sex appeal lascou-lhe um beijo na boca.

UAU.

Senti uma inveja insana. Black é deliciosamente gostoso e lindo. 1,87 posso deduzir, olhos cinzas-azulados, cabelos pretos compridos, um formato de rosto maravilhoso e lábios carnudos e safados, e bem gostoso naquela calça de corrida da Adidas e camisa branca.

_UAU._

Depois dessa _engolição_ de línguas e salivas, Sirius sentou-se dignamente mas ainda segurando a mão de Marlene.

-Bem. Estão juntos a quanto tempo? -Perguntei.

-Faz uns dois meses. -Sirius respondeu e Lene afirmou.

-Nos conhecemos em uma festa á uns 4 meses e foi ódio e negação nos dois primeiros. -Lene revirou os olhos.

-Mas quando nos pegamos pra valer, foi foda. -Sirius deu um sorriso safado pecaminoso.

Sorri encantada.

De repente senti uma presença atrás de mim.

-Finalmente cara. Pensei que tinha sido abduzido. -Sirius reclamou.

-Enquanto estava ai beijando Marlene, eu estava na fila panaca.

Estranho. Conhecia essa voz.

-Senta Jay. -Marlene sorriu e mostrou a cadeira do lado direito.

Olhei para o lado curiosamente e levei um susto.

Era o doutor James Potter. e devo dizer que vê-lo assim, como um ser humano normal, com uma calça de corrida e camisa era o terror das meninas.

Olhei ao redor para disfarçar e percebi muitos olhares em nossa mesa.

_UAU._

-Lily? -O ouvi perguntar com espanto.

Olhei-o e sorri.

-Olá James.

Estranho. Mas só bastou uma olhada para minha doce amiga que percebi. A cachorra!

-Não sabia que era amiga da Marlene. -Comentou, o cenho franzido.

-Pois é, amizade de 10 anos, acontece. -Dei de ombros e ele sorriu.

-Interessante. -Ele olhou para o Sirius de um jeito curioso.

Peguei meu celular e mandei uma mensagem pra Marlene.

_**Vadia! Eu te mato!**_

E depois voltei pro sorvete enquanto prestava atenção no que estavam falando.

Senti o celular vibrar e olhei.

_**Hahaha! Velho de 50 anos hein quirida.**_

Olhei com raiva.

-James é um bom psicologo Lily? -Perguntou Marlene sorrindo.

-Super legal. Um ouvidor melhor que você, que me acha doida. -Critiquei.

Potter sorriu.

-E a Lily, James, é uma _boa_ paciente? -Perguntou Sirius descaradamente.

-Super. -Respondeu e só. -Por favor, trabalho é pessoal, certo?

Admirei o profissionalismo de Potter.

Senti meu celular vibrar novamente.

_**Hmmmm.**_

Olhei pra ela com o cenho franzido. Não entendi foi nada.

E assim, a conversa desenrolou por horas.

E Potter-homem, era mais atrativo que Potter-MeEscuta.

Chegando em casa, sentamos no sofá e relaxamos. Então resolvi soltar o que me matava.

Lene? -Ela respondeu com um 'hm. -O que Sirius quis dizer com sórdida?

Ela revirou os olhos.

-Foi um elogio, sua anta.

Ufa, pelo menos isso foi resolvido.

jily~

Estranhamente, nos encontramos mais de três vezes fora do consultório e foi incrível a nossa dinâmica. Conversamos por horas a fio, enquanto Lene e Sirius se desentupiam sem pudores ano nosso lado.

Potter é um ser humano incrível e interessante. E estava solteiro.

Como um ser desses esta solteiro?

Como boa questionadora da vida que sou, perguntei. Ele sorriu e respondeu que era escolha dele depois da ultima desilusão amorosa.

Acontece com todo mundo.

lijy~

Lá estava eu para ver o Potter psicologo de novo. Agora seria como conversar com um amigo também.

-Srta Evans, pode entrar. -A morena bonita chamou com um sorriso.

-Bom dia Lily.

-Dia Potter. -Respondi, enquanto me encaminhava já para o divã.

-Como anda a vida? -Perguntou, como sempre.

-Uma adrenalina pura. Cheia de pressão. Meu restaurante está ficando cada vez mais procurado. -Suspirei, feliz e preocupada. -Segundo Lene-onça, é um milagre porque o nome dele é ridículo. Mugida. RedLils é um sucesso! -Reclamei.

Potter suspirou.

-Lily, fico feliz a respeito de seu restaurante.

Me animei.

-Ele é lindo! E estou te convidando para ir jantar lá.

-Sério? -Ele perguntou surpreso.

-Com certeza. -Respondi entusiasmada.

Ele sorriu.

-Irei adorar. Mas voltando ao assunto, como anda sua vida? -Perguntou novamente.

É a pessoal Evans babaca.

Mas como iria dizer à ele que conheci alguém que me interessou?

-Bem, anda tranquila como sempre. -Respondi. -Alias, conheci duas pessoas super legais. -Conclui com cuidado.

-Isso é bom. E como foi? -Senti uma curiosidade a mais ali.

-Bem legal. Só fiquei chateada porque minha digníssima amiga não havia me apresentado o boymagia dela. É claro que falei isso pra ela, mas a resposta dela foi: Não tenho culpa se tu não sabe o que é diversão na vida! Ai não tive o que responder né. Faz cinco anos que a minha vida é o RedLils.

-BoyMagia? -Ele perguntou curioso.

-Quer que eu responda mesmo? -Respondi rindo.

-Melhor não. -Acho que ele sacou. Espertinho. -Mas Lene não te escondeu por mal. Vai ver ela queria ter certeza primeiro. Porque o Black era um cachorro panaca antes dela.

-Depois virou um cãozinho adestrado. Marlene tem esse dom mesmo. -Sorri feliz pela minha amiga.

-Acho que esse é o mal de homem quando se apaixona de verdade. -Ele sorriu gostosamente. -Bom, e a outra pessoa?

Respirei fundo.

-Super divertido.

-Sugestivo. -Sabia que ele estava se divertindo. Revirei os olhos.

-Simpático, bom de papo, bacana...

-Só? -Desgraçado. Aposto que está se divertindo as minhas custas.

-Não irei alimentar seu ego grande Potter. -Resmunguei e ele riu com vontade.

Sim, depois de nos encontrarmos bastante por essas duas semanas, descobri bastantes façanhas de sua personalidade. Só a pureza continua intacta. Porque do Black já ouvi cada absurdo...

-Ok, ok, Srta. Lily. Lembra-se da nossa ultima consulta? -Respondi que sim e ele continuou. -Esta preparada para me falar sobre o PVVM?

Senti o entusiasmo dele chegando em mim.

-Claro. Mas já digo; é drama demais.

-Pode começar.

É claro que posso seu lindo, queria começar sentando no seu colo.

-Bom, as coisas começam quando somos crianças e todas aquelas complicações de rosa x azul, carrinho x boneca, pode x não pode e blá blá blá. Então começarei com a primeira vez do azul.

"Era final de semana lindo e muito sol, piscina e família unida. Legal? Demais! Principalmente a comida. Enfim... E todos os priminhos juntos. E bem, eu já era apaixonada pelo mar e céu e aquela era A minha cor. Então, com muito custo e a contra-gosto, barganhei uma camisa azul com meu priminho e como uma boa ruiva que sou, sai vitoriosa nesse jogo. E como não pude esperar, logo que consegui-a já vesti e fui atrás dos outros.

MAS, eis que surgiu a primeira: Você é menina! Onde já se viu usar azul?

E a retaliação começou.

Não pode, não deve, não vai e pronto!"

Suspirei pesadamente.

-Foi pesado e traumatizante! -Resmunguei. -O pior de tudo é que ninguém tinha respostas do por quê não poderia usar! Continuando:

_"Estávamos na casa de minha querida tia, eu e minha irmã brincando de pega-pega e com nossas bonecas. Fomos até o quarto de nosso primo e uau! Amor a primeira olhada! Quarto cheio de brinquedo legais, tudo azul e branco. Divino. Por curiosidade, peguei um carrinho que achei o máximo e fiquei lá brincando._

_-Lily, meninas brincam de bonecas e não com carrinhos. -Petunia -um doce- minha irmã disse._

_-Mas por que? -Perguntei, sem entender aquilo._

_-Se não tu virará um menino! -Respondeu, tentando tirar minhas mãos do carrinho. -Você quer ser um menininho é?_

_-Tunei! O carrinho é mais legal. Larga!_

_-Não!_

_-Sim!_

_-Não! E você não manda!_

_-Sim! Vo' chamar a mamãe!_

_-Pode chamar, ela vai brigar com você e não comigo. -Respondeu sorrindo. -Lily quer ser menininho! Lily quer ser menininho! Lily quer ser menininhooo!_

_-Não! Paraaa! -Na raiva, joguei o carrinho nela._

_-Bobona! -Ela gritou com raiva também. -Não encosta isso em mim! Não quero virar menino igual você!_

_Fiquei bem assustada de que poderia realmente virar um._

_-Tunei? -Chamei bem baixinho. -Acho que estou virando um menino..."_

-Potter, tu viu alguma lógica nisso? -Perguntei com raiva. -Não faz a porra de um sentido!

-Pois é. Nada diferente no universo masculino. Continue.

-Nem sei porque estou falando disso tudo. -Resmunguei novamente. Não fazia sentido nenhum. -Nada na vida me faz sentido. As descobertas são assustadoras:

_"Depois de passar tantas negativas e provações a respeito de ser menina ou menino -acredite, fiquei bons anos com essa duvidas-, eis que a certeza veio._

_Estava eu, deitada em minha cama sem vontade nenhuma de levantar, me sentia esquisita mas estava com tanta fome que venci minha esquisitice e me levantei e de relance vi algo vermelho na cama._

_-O ou!_

_Olhei mais de perto._

_-O ou!_

_Cheguei mais perto._

_-Oxe..._

_Olhei para minhas pernas depois de me sentir molhada. Era uma sensação muito esquisita._

_-Estou morrendo... -Sussurrei. Meu coração estava tendo um ataque, meus olhos esbugalharam e perdi minha voz por uns segundos._

_-Socorro! -Gritei com todas as forças._

_Nem senti e ouvi quando mamãe e Petunia tinham chegado._

_-O que foi Lily? -Mamãe perguntou desesperada._

_-E-eu estou morrendo mãe! -Gritei na cara dela, agora já chorando. -Olha esse sangue!_

_Petunia, agora com os seus 14 anos, começou a rir que nem louca._

_-hahaha!_

_-Esta rindo do que babaca? -Gritei raivosa. Eu estava morrendo e ela rindo? -Você quer que eu morra pra poder ficar com tudo! Te odeio!_

_-Credo maninha, sua morbida. -Resmungou revirando os olhos. -Você só esta virando moçinha!_

_-Ma... Mas como assim? -Perguntei, enquanto escorriam grossas lagrimas sentimentais pelo meu rosto._

_-Você virou moçinha! -Mamãe gritou enquanto pulava e me puxava junto. -Temos mais uma moça! Que alegria! Iremos comemorar hoje! -Gritou e saiu correndo._

_Percebi que Tunei olhou pra mamãe com desgosto. Com certeza já passou por isso._

_Olhei para ela e questionei:_

_-Mas Tunei, se não estou morrendo, o que é isso? -Estava realmente curiosa. Ninguém havia me dito que pra virar moça teria que sangrar. -Estou confusa!_

_-Lily, isso quer dizer que você está pronta para ter filhos algum dia. -Respondeu na maior tranquilidade._

_-Por que ninguém me falou disso antes? -Perguntei novamente, ficando cada vez mais louca._

_-Isso não sei. Realmente não sei._

_-Tunei?_

_-Sim?_

_-Posso voltar a ser menino outra vez? "_

-Isso foi... revelador. -James disse. Sentia a curiosidade em sua voz. -Não sabia que fosse assim tão difícil. O diálogo deveria ser aberto, não?

-Pois é James, pois é. Isso é mortalmente traumatizante. -Respondi. -Por que os pais não tem liberdades de temas com seus filhos? Eu sei que a vida ensina mas poxa vida, eles poderiam ao menos nos informar! Teriam me evitado grandes traumas. Cruzes.

Potter deu um risinho baixo.

-Concordo Lily. Ainda bem que hoje em dia as coisas estão diferentes.

-Meu primeiro beijo foi um fiasco!

_"Tinha 14 anos e gostava de um menino na época e ele era da escola. Bem, essa é a época de descobertas né e como tal, fomos atrás do colégio, era onde iam o povo que queria burlar as regras._

_Eu estava tão nervosa!_

_Lembro que ele me jogou na parede e me atacou nos lábios. Quase vomitei quando ele enfiou a língua dentro da minha boca. Parecia que estava com a boca aberta dentro de uma cachoeira! Ele babava demais, chegou a escorrer pelo meu queixo e ao redor dos lábios. Fora que bateu os dentes nos meus e sua língua era tão grande que fez cosquinhas em minhas amídalas! Puta que o pariu!"_

Ouvi um som de quase-vomito vindo de Potter igual ao meu.

-Isso foi... Tão didático quanto mais nojento que sua primeira menstruação. -Disse-me. Virei o corpo para poder ver seu rosto e sua expressão era de desagrado. -Que tipo de cara é esse que nem sabe beijar? Hurg! Isso explica esse trauma.

-Mas não é? Odeio que babem em mim! Felizmente não foi sempre assim:

_"Já nos meus 16, indo de festas em festas, com os hormônios super na ativa, já sabia dar uns beijos. Mas numa dessas, foi fenomenal! Foi uns amassos dos bons! E foi a primeira vez que senti uma pontada lá embaixo."_

-Como assim? -Ele perguntou e revirei os olhos.

-É James, lá embaixo. -Resmunguei.

-Seja especifica. -Pediu com curiosidade.

Geralmente não tenho a minima vergonha em minha cara. Nenhuma mesmo.

-Bem, o fervor que chega a doer! -Respondi. Senti meu rosto quente.

-Hm? -Resmungou e revirei os olhos novamente.

-Tesão James, tesão. -Respondi rapidamente. -Foi uma descoberta incrível, dolorosa e traumática.

Ouvi um resmungo super baixo e depois um limpar de garganta.

-Isso é curioso. E bem, infelizmente o tempo de hoje já deu.

Fiquei chateada pela primeira vez. Estava tão animada para contar tudo.

-Oras, antes queria ir embora rápido e agora quer ficar? -Perguntou brincando.

Levantei-me do maldito divã e olhei-o.

Ai.

Flechada no peito.

-Bem, nada mais divertido do que dizer as merdas de si mesmo. -Respondi indiferente.

Potter sorriu novamente, um sorrisinho de lado com os belos olhos brilhando estranhamente.

-Foi interessante, Srta. Lily.

-Oras, nossos melhores amigos se comem e nos conhecemos a mais de um mês já. -Revirei os olhos. -Formalidades não né.

Ele riu com gosto.

-Sua sinceridade me comove. -Respondeu brincando.

-Bem vindo ao mundo de Lily. Agora que tu está mais do que dentro, aguente. -E novamente lhe revirei os olhos.

-Oras, estou reclamando? -Perguntou e deu aquele sorriso.

-Potter, vai te catar. E quando tu irá no meu restaurante? -Perguntei animada.

-Bom, estou cheio de compromissos. Provavelmente depois da próxima consulta.

Assenti.

-Farei um prato especial para você. -Sorri com doçura.

-Não comece a destilar veneno. Tenho muito o que fazer e aproveitar ainda.

-Claro, claro. Bom, irei indo então. -Respondi caminhando até a porta.

-Até mais Srta Evans.

Mostrei-lhe o dedo do meio.

Sim, nosso conhecimento mutuo já estava nesse nível.

Na terceira vez que nos vimos, depois de perder a vergonha e deixar de lado que ele era meu psicologo, trocamos números. Horas e horas de conversas online.

E estou ficando cada vez mais interessada e isso é um perigo.

* * *

**N/A:** **Desenterrando o soterrado!**


End file.
